


Tentacles

by Emulator42



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Tentacle Porn, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emulator42/pseuds/Emulator42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Anon who wanted "Lunacross tentadicks"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentacles

Kerry had kinks, and then he had  _kinks_. And when he found out a few months into their relationship that Miles had been hiding something from him, a something that just happened to be Kerry’s greatest kink of all, he couldn’t help but react with delight.

"Ok, um, Kerry? I’m going to put my pants back on if you keep making that face."

"What face?"

"That face. The face that looks like you’re about to eat me alive. If they’re freaking you out just tell me."

"Maybe I  _am_  going to eat you alive.” Kerry grinned impishly as he crawled across the bed to where Miles was slumped by the headboard. Miles blushed and swallowed audibly.

"So, you like them?" He rubbed the back of his neck and looked anywhere but at Kerry.

He choose not to answer, instead plunging his hand into the writhing pile of tentacles in Miles’ lap. Miles jumped, head snapping back and connecting roughly with the headboard.

"Fuck! How about a warning next time you - oh god."

Kerry was slowly learning what to do with five where he was used to one. He took one in each hand, slowly dragging his fists along their twisting length. Miles gulped again as Kerry took a third into his mouth, sinking down around the tip of the tentacle. Miles watched in awe as Kerry played with the three, experimenting with twisting them around his arms as he stroked their lengths. He whimpered as Kerry pulled his mouth away, coming back up to face him.

"Well?" He asked.

"Uh…well what?"

"Are you going to fuck me or not?"

In an instant Miles changed. His eyes went dark as he flipped Kerry over, pinning him to the bed. Kerry let out a laugh and miles stopped to give him a sweet peck on the cheek before wrapping a few of the tentacles around his legs, snaking up to prod at his entrance. Kerry gasped as miles slid one inside, curling up into him to find his sweet spot. Miles grinned and moved two of the tentacles up to Kerry’s mouth. Kerry locked eyes with miles, his tongue darting out to lick a stripe up across their tips. Miles shuddered, moaning into the rough feeling of Kerry’s tongue. Encouraged, Kerry began to suck on one of the tentacles that flickered around his face. He watched with glee as Miles shivered again, knees almost buckling.

"If you keep doing that you’re going to get punished." He growled as Kerry let the edge of his teeth scrape gently across the tip. Kerry smiled, repeating the action. "That’s it." Miles huffed, a hint of a smile peeking through his glare. He grabbed Kerry’s already leaking cock in his hand, pumping quickly and roughly.

"Miles." Kerry moaned, bucking up into the touch. Miles moved the tentacle inside Kerry as well curling up to prod at his prostate. Kerry yelped, recovering quickly to reach down and bat Miles’ hand away. Miles looked at him quizzically.

"No handjobs tonight." Kerry grinned. "Make me come with just the tentacles. I dare you."

Kerry drew Miles down for a kiss, Both grabbing fistfuls of the other’s hair. He let out a gasp as Miles added a second tentacle, thrusting in and out with both of them.

"Oh god yes." He moaned. "I want all of them, Miles." Miles obliged, adding a third but keeping the last two up by Kerry’s mouth. Kerry arched up off the bed, panting as he tried to keep up with the tentacles by his mouth while Miles took him apart.

Miles pulled almost all the way out, carefully adding a fourth as Kerry’s moans turned to yells. Their neighbors were going to kill them.

Kerry whined, scraping at Miles’ back as he thrust in and out. Miles stuffed the fifth into Kerry’s mouth, almost too gone to notice Kerry nearly gagging on the length of it.

Kerry flipped himself over, ass up in the air to provide Miles with better access. He took the last tentacle out of Kerry’s mouth, stuffing it into his ass.

"Fuck, Miles." Kerry almost screamed. Miles thrust into him, hitting his prostate over and over. Kerry hid his bright red face in his hands as Miles’ powerful thrusts pushed him up against the baseboard of the bed. He gripped the wood tightly, yelling loudly at the unbelievable feeling.

"Miles, I’m gonna -" Kerry cut himself off as he came, spurting into the sheets and clenching around Miles. Miles followed, cum filling Kerry up and spilling out onto the bed. Kerry collapsed, panting onto his stomach ass Miles drew out carefully, his tentacles retracting back in. He crawled over to wrap himself around Kerry, spooning him as they lay upside down in the bed.

"So…" Miles cleared his throat. "You like them?"

Kerry turned over to face Miles with a look of disbelief.

"Do I  _like_  them? Miles, You are going to fuck me with those every night for the rest of my life.”

Miles laughed in relief, clearing away Kerry”s expression with a sloppy kiss.

"Deal."


End file.
